Another Morning
by Ms.Moxxi
Summary: Small blurbs/stuff I wrote about Steven Universe, which is owned by the amazing Rebecca Sugar. Follow the adventures of Lilac and Amethyst, along with the rest of the crystal gems, and a few other Beach City residents.
1. Chapter 1

The ground had been shaking for ten minutes already, was there an earthquake happening? There couldn't be… at least, Amethyst thought it was a bit impossible. "If you don't want any bacon to go with your pancakes, keep sleeping." Lilac knew how to get her girlfriend up, and that was when Amethyst remembered; she had snuck out to have a movie night, but passed out in the comfort of an old bed, and a set of loving arms. "Wow, you must really hate my bacon."

She groaned before rising lazily from the bed. "I love your bacon, but you really need to find something less cruel to get me out of bed."

Lilac smiled before kissing her on the forehead, scooting into the bed. "And you need to stop emptying my fridge every night, but I know that's not going to happen any time soon." She passed Amethyst a large plate of food, consisting of a small stack of banana pancakes, a mound of bacon, and a piece of toast. Amethyst had already begun to munch down on the pancakes, wrapping the bacon strips inside them. Lilac had settled on a piece of toast, but barely ate any of it. "Hey, what's wrong? You don't look so good."

"…nothing, I'm just not really…feeling…" She had released a massive burp, and Amethyst couldn't help but burst into laughter and tears while Lilac blushed horribly.

They had met at the donut shop, where Amethyst had noticed a wallet fall from a tall, slightly chubby, tan girl. Lilac had been grateful and invited her to lunch, and she couldn't refuse. Lunch had led to a trip to the beach, and then to her small cottage by the water. _"I've never had this much fun, and I didn't catch your name, so…I'm Lilac."_

_"I'm Amethyst, and I had fun too, so…maybe we could do this again tomorrow?"_

_"…I'd like that, and I think your name is just as cute as you." _ That was the night where Lilac had given her first kiss, and had spawned their relationship. They had spent most of their time painting, with Lilac as the painter and Amethyst as the needed helper instead of the model… especially after joking about eating some fake fruit, and then proceeding to choke on a plastic grape.

* * *

"Let me just toss the dishes into the sink, and then we can get going," Lilac pinched her lover's plump cheeks before rushing out of the room with the plates in hand. Amethyst finally had a chance to take a in the mirror. Her hair was disheveled, and a small hickey was forming under her ear. "Can you grab my headband, it's on the desk!" She'd have time to hide the evidence later as she ran out the door, band in hand.

"You don't really have to do this, I mean, I can walk back myself." The girls had wheeled out Lilac's bike, and were getting settled on it. "Now you're being silly; I want to take you home because I'm your girl, and I want to meet everybody." She didn't know how to respond to such kind words, and held onto Lilac's waist, burying her face into the girl's shoulder. "Besides, if you were embarrassed to be seen with me, you wouldn't be holding onto my waist so tightly."

* * *

"Hey, any of you guys seen Amethyst? I haven't seen her at all today." Steven had noticed her disappear the night before, but was then distracted by a videogame.

"I'm sure she's fine, after all, usually she's back by lunch." Pearl had continued slicing cucumbers for a salad, but wondered where her fellow gem had run off to this time.

"Or she could be at her girlfriend's house." Garnet was the first one to find out about Lilac, mostly due to Amethyst explaining how the heck she ended up covered in lipstick marks when she had returned home early in the morning. "Girlfriend…like a friend who's a girl, or…?" Pearl had frozen slightly, stopping mid-slice as she gave Garnet a questioning look. Yet the sound of a powerful motorcycle had caught their attention. Steven was already running out the door, chatting up with a blue-haired girl standing next to Amethyst.

"Wow! Your bike looks so awesome!" The motorcycle was covered in snakes, dragons, and flame designs. "I guess you must be Steven, Amethyst told me how cool you are. Maybe I could give you a ride on this sometime soon." His eyes had gone as wide as his smile in excitement.

When Pearl stepped outside, she began noting every detail; how her eyes matched her hair, and how the girl wore a floral dress, even when riding a motorcycle. More importantly, how she was taller than Amethyst, tall enough to make the purple gem stand on her toes in order to leave a peck on the lips. _'Maybe she'll tame her.' _The thought of a calmer version of her had Pearl carry a smile.

"So that's what Garnet meant by girlfriend."


	2. Chapter 2

"I honestly thought Amethyst would have said something about me, considering how open she is about us in public..." Lilac grabbed the teapot as the steam shot out of it. "Does Amethyst do this with everyone she dates, or is it because she doubts our relationship?" She had insisted on brewing tea, as a sign of forgiveness for appearing uninvited today. The rich scent of the jasmine and spices roamed throughout the room, ushering in a sense of calm.

"I'm sure she had her reasons, besides, if your tea is as sweet as your love for her, then I'm sure Amethyst has no reason to doubt you." Pearl had already developed a fondness for the girl, and the tea only strengthened their newly forged, sisterly bond. The past week had been spent on art shows, picnics, and the occasional tea time, something that Pearl had greatly appreciated. "Now, would you like honey or sugar?"

Lilac smiled as her gaze fell onto the mug, right before she began pouring her special brew. "Honey always goes better with this blend, and compared to it, my love may be too sweet for this...to be honest, I'm amazed that we've managed to last this long...I've never had time to settle down, and travelling is just something I can't resist, yet I feel this might be different..."

* * *

"I didn't think it was that important to say anything, so I thought I had time before I brought her here to explain," Amethyst tossed the sponge back into the bucket, admiring the reflection from the glistening bike. "She didn't seem to mind that I didn't tell anybody, but I still feel like she might be mad at me."

"Well maybe you should get her present, like a video game, or maybe a pet snake, like the ones on her bike...wait a second, I just got an idea! Why not a snake that can play video games?" Steven had helped polish the handles, wanting to get a better look at the designs. Amethyst began to burst with laughter at the thought, wondering how a snake would hold a controller. "Flowers might work too, but then again, does she like flowers?"

"You have yet to see the garage, I swear, it's like walking into a forest. She has all these paintings of places she's visited, and it looks awesome, maybe she'll let you in there one day; toss me that rag?" Amethyst wiped away the sweat and dirty water, smiling as she sat back and watched the dirt bike dry. _'Maybe some real flowers would brighten Lilac's day.' _

"Amethyst, you're the greatest girlfriend ever!" Lilac had wondered where she and Steven had gone, and peeking outside, she had rushed out and flung herself into her girlfriend's arms. Not once in her past relationships had she allowed anyone to set their hands on her sacred possession, and doing so usually resulted in dangerous objects being tossed at the offender. Yet Lilac couldn't believe it when she saw her motorcycle, shining brighter than the day her foster dad brought it home from the lot. "I helped too!" She looked over at Steven, who was rapidly pointing at the handle bars, holding the largest grin on his face.

"Thank you so much, you know what, I actually have a present for you, I think it's going to come in handy. I found it when I was hanging with some friends in Africa a long time ago," Lilac dug into the satchel, reaching into the far depths of leather. She removed a large slingshot, which was covered in rainbow moonstones, and carefully passed it to him. "Not once have I missed a single shot with this, and until you learn how to use your gem, I'll make sure you do the same... I'm trusting you with something that has saved actual lives, please don't break it Steven."

Steven had no words left, mesmerized by the gems' dim glow, almost like her studs...which had the same kind of glow to them..._'Wait a second, could Lilac be a crystal gem too, but not really know it?'_

"-and every time I needed this slingshot, it was always there, ready for the next fight... Steven, are you ok?" He had shouted a quick 'thank you' before running inside. "You're sure he doesn't have brain damage, because I just can't see that, _Ammy_." Lilac loved teasing her with the nickname that she absolutely despised.

"I'm not sure if I should love or hate you right now."

"I'm not sure if I should kiss you now, or wait until the art show tonight."

Amethyst groaned with annoyance. "I hate those, everybody always wants to take a picture with me, or talk about how 'curvy' I am."

"...You've only been to one of my shows, and that was where you managed to single-handedly raise me more money than ever. There was one painting you kept your eye on, do you at least remember that?"

"Was it the one where I was standing upside down in a donut?"

Lilac sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose before lying back in the sand. "It was about us, relaxing in an aquamarine teacup, floating in a sea of flowers and grape soda, my smallest piece. I remember what you said... 'I can't believe you're selling this, it's too cute and embarrassing, please tell me nobody's bought it yet,' and then after that, you thought it was sold, since it was taken down; I never thought you'd be that upset with me, but..." She stood up and removed the piece from the satchel. "I couldn't bear to sell it, not even for that million dollar check," Lilac handed her girlfriend the art, hoping that their love would burn a bit brighter now. "Amethyst...will you come to my show tonight?"

The kiss had spoken for her.


End file.
